Los Muertos
"Los Muertos" is the ninth episode of the second season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 28, 2016. It was written by Alan Page and directed by Deborah Chow. Plot After the fall of the compound, Madison, Strand, and others forge a tenuous path forward. Meanwhile, Nick is recruited for a perilous assignment. Synopsis Nick wakes up in an infirmary in La Colonia. He wanders through the town and sees a young girl crying. In a nearby field, the girl’s father stands surrounded by neighbors from the Colonia. “Ready?” asks Alejandro, the community’s leader. The father hands his knife over and enters a bus. Through the bus he passes into a gated field, filled with infected. He sacrifices himself to the herd as the people look on. Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia drive around Tijuana in search of Nick. Alicia calls the search futile and insists they return to the Abigail. In La Colonia, Nick sees Alejandro inject an elderly man with medication. Alejandro confers with Luciana. They look at Nick. Madison’s group arrives at the shore and finds the Abigail missing, stolen by the Mexican military. Alicia suggests they take refuge at a nearby hotel. Using driftwood, they write a message for Travis and Nick, “Abigail Lost Head North.” They drive to the Rosarito Beach Hotel’s pier and assess the situation from afar. In Colonia, Nick cleans bloody bandages at a faucet. Luciana enlists Nick to help her in a mission. Madison’s group pulls up to the hotel and enters the lobby through barricaded doors. Strand rings the bell at the front desk to flush out any infected. Luciana brings Nick to the field of Infected and pins an Infected to the wall. She slits its throat and slathers herself in the infected’s blood. Nick follows suit. Madison’s group looks for supplies in the hotel ballroom. Nick and Luciana walk down a Tijuana street. Nick asks Luciana about the man who sacrificed himself to the Infected. Luciana says that the dying sacrifice themselves to the dead and that once the dead are gone, the world will be renewed. Nick questions whether Alejandro was actually bitten, since he hadn’t turned. Luciana says she saw it happen. In the hotel bar, Alicia and Ofelia leave to search the hotel rooms for supplies. Strand offers to make Madison a drink. Nick and Luciana arrive at a supermarket guarded by local gangsters. Luciana gives the leader, Marco, a bag of medication. In return, she receives a shopping cart. She says the deal was for two carts but Marco says it’s now only one. Nick and Luciana enter the supermarket to shop for supplies. Madison and Strand drink martinis at the hotel bar. Alicia and Ofelia collect clothes and food from a hotel room. Alicia finds an infected hanging from the bathroom showerhead. As they leave, Alicia puts a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door to indicate an infected inside. At the supermarket, Nick puts a candy bar into the cart. Luciana puts it back and tells him to take only what’s essential. Nick sees a large group of dazed junkies camped out in the supermarket. Marco kneels next to one of the junkie women, his sister. Alicia and Ofelia gather more supplies from a hotel room. Alicia wonders why the man hanged himself. Ofelia guesses he was tired of surviving and predicts they’re not going to make it. Alicia disagrees. Nick and Luciana leave the market with a full shopping cart. As they walk away, one of the gangsters charges and tackles Nick, revealing a pastry stowed in his pants. Marco comes after Nick with a machete and gets ready to chop off Nick’s hand. Through Luciana’s translation, Nick threatens to stop supplying Oxy for the junkies, including Marco’s sister, if they don’t let him go. In addition, he demands a second shopping cart. Marco begrudgingly agrees. Nick and Luciana wheel two carts of supplies back to Colonia. Luciana worries the gang will follow them back and yells at Nick for upsetting the gangsters. Madison and Strand get drunk at the bar and open up to each other. Madison tells Strand about the death of Nick and Alicia's father: he was driving home from work and his car drifted into oncoming traffic. Strand assumes he fell asleep but Madison explains that, despite what she told her kids, their father killed himself. She worries the same darkness lives in Nick. Madison flings her glass against the wall, pours more drinks, then flings another glass. Strand bangs on a piano. Across the street, a trapped herd of infected pounds on the door of a gift shop, provoked by the noise in the bar. Alicia takes a shower then looks for Ofelia. She goes to the balcony and sees infected walking onto balconies, dropping to the ground and flocking to the bar. She hears the loud piano music and screams for Madison. Alicia runs into the hallway and finds the stairwell packed with Infected. Back in La Colonia, Nick and Luciana drop the supplies off at the pantry. Nick gives the candy bar to the young girl whose father was sacrificed. Luciana ushers him inside a house to meet Alejandro. Alejandro reprimands Nick for riling up the gangsters. He goes on to explain the importance of faith, saying only the faithful will remain once the world has been washed clean of death. “We have been chosen. We will outlast death,” he says. Nick notices a scar on Alejandro’s shoulder – the bite Luciana spoke of. Infected begin to swarm the hotel bar. Alejandro preaches to his people in the Colonia church. Nick stands in the audience. Madison and Strand fight the infected and become trapped behind the bar. Alicia stands alone in a room. “From death we come, and to death we deliver ourselves,” the congregation repeats. Call and response. Nick joins them. Other Cast Co-Stars *Blanca Hernàndez as Vieja *Katia López as Herrera Daughter *Aquiles Medellín as Alonso Herrera *Julio Pedrero as Oliviero Uncredited *Unknown as Marco Rodriguez's Sister Deaths *Steven Clark (Confirmed Fate) *Alonso Herrera *Oliviero (Off-Screen) *1 unnamed Rosarito Beach Hotel guest (Alive, Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of the Rosarito Beach Hotel. *First appearance of Marco Rodriguez. *First appearance of Oscar Diaz. (Photograph) *First appearance of Jessica Diaz. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of Alonso Herrera. *First (and last) appearance of Oliviero. *This episode's title is Spanish for "The Dead". *One of the extras who plays a resident of La Colonia also portrays a parishioner in Valle de Guadalupe who is poisoned and killed in "Sicut Cervus". *While drinking with Madison, Strand notes a hint of a southern accent. She tells him she is from Alabama. In real life, Kim Dickens was born in Huntsville, Alabama. *The scene of Madison and Strand drinking at the bar was filmed inside the Rosarito Beach Hotel in Mexico. **As Madison and the group walk up to the Rosarito Beach Hotel, they see the Spanish word above the entrance of the hotel lobby, "Bienvenidos". In Spanish, the word means "Welcome". The word exists over the actual Rosarito Hotel Lobby. Goofs/Errors *Although there are many La Colonia residents standing near the fences and chanting, the walkers on the other side are not attracted by their sound. This does not make sense since walkers are attracted by loud sound. *The pick-up truck that Strand drives switches from black to gray to black again throughout the driving scenes in Rosarito. *When Luciana translates for Nick, she says the word maximum in Spanish moments before Nick does. References Category:Season 2 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes